hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Koogers17
Enfin de retour :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOOOOGGGEEERRRSSS *saute sur Koogers et la hug très très fort, mais sans l'étouffer :3* Ça va? (C:) Tu m'as trop manqué bordel XDDDD Et Jojo :3, et Ruru :3 et mes parents :3 et mon chien XD MÊME MON FRÈRE O__o XD Juste pour dire que demain je ne serai peut être pas là parce que je vais prendre cette journée pour ......... dormir (C:) MAIS ça veut pas dire que je serai pas là tkt ^^ Ps- Je prendrai le temps de répondre à tous tes messages quand on se verra sur le tchat XD J'suis fatiguééee =.= Pps- J'ai dessiné Miyuki et Minara avant de partir en voyage, je les scannerai demain! :D DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 02:16 (UTC) Montagne de messages XD BON! Je vais prendre le temps à répondre à tout tes messages XDDD (note: chaque paragraphes = ton message, note°2: Je réponds à tes messages dans l'ordre XD) Ouais Maka est trop classe ET BLACKSTAR BORDEL AUCUN COMMENTAIRE (JAJAJA) Tsubaki est trop forte en effet putain, la manière dont elle parle(petite voix discrète (C:)) me fait penser à Angy XDDDDD Ouais cette scène était trop épic (jajaja) Kid t'as trop la classe *v* (moi j'aime bien sa voix XD. J'avais regardé Soul Eater avant HxH alors quand j'ai entendue la voix d'Hisoka, voilà ma réaction de départ: "QUOI?! NAAANN!!! ONION% PK T'AS SA VOIX?!?! ONIONB" maintenant c'est XD: Bon ben elle lui va bien la voix en fait (jajaja) je sais pas pk le soleil a une sale gueule, c'Est comme ça (jajaja) Quant à Shinigami, je crois qu'il porte un masque et un manteau. Je dis ça car dans 2 épisodes je crois, Kid porte un manteau et un masque comme son père (pense) Je ne sais pas quoi dire sauf que je suis d'accord avec tout ce que t'as dit mdrrrrr Oui Crona est kawaii :3 Mais pour moi c'est une fille! ;-; Dans le manga Crona est une fille et dans l'anime c'est un mec..... DAFUUUQQQ XDDDDD Et Angy m'a dit que dans la vostfr, Medusa disait que Crona était sa fille. Mais bref, t'as le droit de dire que c'est un mec, pour moi, c'est une fille :3 Je sais pu c'est dans quel épisode qu'ils se rencontrent :D Oh my tu kiffe BlackStar maintenant (jajaja) L'est classe oui, mais l'est trop.... comment dire... DÉBILE?! (JAJAJA) Et oui, le BlackStarxTsubaki est trop mimi (rime) Kid dessine-t-il bien ? [link] < OH GOD CE DESSIN XDDDDD T'admire son écriture? (jajaja) (C:) Maka = FILLE TROP INTELLIGENTE X) Mmmm..... c'est un peu wtf mais c'est pas mal (C:) (la meuf qui se fait draguer omg XDDDDDD) Très beau dessin ^^ (je veux colorier comme toi putain, mes colos sont tellement nul XD) Euh...... j'ai pas tout compri? (jajaja) - French Kissed by Springtrap < *//////////////////////////* onion= French Kissed by Toy Chica (OH FUCKING GOD) < O_____o Oh god Kissed your ear by Ballon Boy (fuck O_O ?) < Uwat XDDDD KidxCrona ever!!!!! \o/ Et je sais pas pk Kid prend des poses bizarre quand il se bat XD Moi je le trouve classe *^* °O°....................... JE VEUX AVOIR UN MEILLEUR LOGICIEL POUR FAIRE DES COLOS AUSSI GÉNIAL COMME ÇA T^T!!!! C'est trop cool j'adore *v* Celle colorié à la main est très bien fait, mais perso, la version colorié à l'ordi est mieux x) Putain le regard de BlackStar XD Toi, tu le kiffe vraiment XD Je préfère Kid x Crona que Kid x Maka XD Crona est juste trop adorable (C:) Quand Crona était enfant, elle(je t'ai déjà dit que pour moi c'est une fille XD) m'a trop fait pleurer T^T L'est trop kawaii Je te déteste Medusa '-' O_O..................... Première réaction: C'EST TROP BEEAAUU TOT ONIOND Deuxième réaction: Bordel ça t'as pris combien de temps dessiner ça (jajaja) Troisième réaction: C'est pas mon style dessin, mais si toi tu aime, dessine comme ça :D < Pas d'offense, j'suis juste habitué avec ton ancienne façon de dessiner, j'adore ta nouvelle façon crois moi ^^ Ouais..... Si tu m'avais pas dit que c'était Miyuki je l'aurais pas reconnue XD. La main est bizarre je trouve et t'as modifié sa coiffure? Sinon l'est bien ton dessin :D Putain ils sont trop beau tes dessins sur paint XD (C:) Putain, tu m'as trop donné envie de passer à travers mon écran pour te serrer dans mes bras pour pas que tu pleure mon retour XDDDD chiale pas je t'en priiiiii (tt) Ah? T'as fait Kurai-nii-chan? (C:) VEUX VOIR (c:)!!!!! Oh ok. Bon cinéma o/ ! Moi je vais manger onion) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 11:38 (UTC) Bon. Ben je vais aller faire une petite sieste moi =.= o/ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 12:32 (UTC) Dessin denko Coucou ! Ca va ? Le dessin de Denko me plait j'aime bien ta nouvelle façon de dessiner (toi aussi tu te mets aux grands yeux comme Darky XD) par conte tu l'as fais quand elle a quinze ans ou quand elle est un peu plus petite ? :) Bye ! Kiruaruka (discussion) juillet 6, 2015 à 10:04 (UTC) Coucou ! AHHHHHH excuse-moi gomen je le referais plus !!! >.< Oui c'est pour ça que je te demandais, elle avait l'air plus jeune :) j'ai pas encore fait de dessins de mes persos plus vieux à part Hanako mais j'essayerais d'en faire :) *motivée* Bye !Kiruaruka (discussion) juillet 10, 2015 à 07:39 (UTC) SALUT !!! ça va ? ;v; je suis sincèrement désolée...je me sens pas très bien, du coup j'ai pas trop l'occasion de venir, et dès que je peux, bah...y'a personne putain ;v; sérieux tu me manque énormément T-T *hug* alors, qu'est ce que t'a fait de beau ? (j'ai vu tes dessins sur dA, ils sont beau ! ) dit, tu veux que je créer un de tes persos pour mmd ? *-* (j'avoue j'ai pas d'idée pour en créer un...) ps : raaaah j'adore poster des messages ! c'est tellement mieux que le tchat ! *-* ps2 : putain mmd c'est génial, tu peux créer tes propres références pour dessiner sans que quelqu'un te lance : "oh mon dieu tu as copié sur une image !! :o :o :o :o :o" .:Ry.Ma:. (discussion) juillet 10, 2015 à 20:54 (UTC) Tant mieux ! oh c'est pas grave :) Manga Studio marche plus ? il te sort quel message ? (je parie que c'est lié à visual C++ !!!) <---- pour qui je me prends à deviner là ? xDDDD wesh vas-y demande moi des requêtes y'a aucun problème !!!! osef les autres je les connais même pas c: (t'es ma meilleure amie ou merde ?) Misaki et Shinobu ? okay~ ps2- yeah xD .:Ry.Ma:. (discussion) juillet 10, 2015 à 21:46 (UTC) woh...il raconte quoi, le message ? (non oublie tout le monde s'en fout xD) pour la pression...hmm, j'ai le même problème, faut juste directement executer le logiciel dès que le pc est allumé :) si la tablette n'est pas utilisé après un certain temps, bah la pression disparait é.é je t'aime moi aussi puTAIN Sharnalk x Miyuki ? no problem~ U r welcome~ (omg je suis une déesse ;////; ) ps :...j'aime pas Alys, mais elle est en stade de developpement, mais je pense pas que ça soit très concluant, surtout chez Cevio quoi... c: *se retient de rire* <----(c'était quoi cette méchanceté gratuite ? :o) 'fin...Alys aurait été mieux si Poucet (la voice provider) aurait samplé son timbre en voix de poitrine...je dit ça, je dit rien~ et la musique et bof...parole pas très recherchées, instru conventionel....'~' (je sais je suis difficile...avant, j'aimais toute les vocaloid songs, mais maintenant, j'ai ENORMEMENT du mal à trouver un truc qui me plait, c'est chiant T-T mes goûts se sont aiguisés, et c'est pas plus mal finalement....;v;) .:Ry.Ma:. (discussion) juillet 11, 2015 à 12:17 (UTC) pas grave xD je t'en prie :) ne me dit rien alors ! ^-^ oui ^^ bah...cool pour toi alors xDDDD .:Ry.Ma:. (discussion) juillet 11, 2015 à 23:29 (UTC) Tu viens sur le tchat, je m'ennuie :'( Re:Anniv Merci Beaucoup :D «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] juillet 18, 2015 à 21:39 (UTC) P.S: Pas grave tout le monde est un peu inactif ces temps-ci Uguuuuuuu put1 pk tu vi1 pa ? ;_; Salut !! je vais bien merci ! x) tu me manque, sérieux ;-; bon, les dessins : 1 - il est bien fait, juste les épaules et le noeud sont un peu bizzares ^^ 2 - ça va, à part le cou avec une forme chelou et les épaules trop larges ^^ 3 - j'adore ! juste bosse un peu sur le haut ^^ 4 - ça va y'a pire comme boobs il est très beau ! ^^ bon voilà j'ai essayé d'être le plus sincère possible ^^ désolée pour la requete et les models...en fait je bosse sur des dessins pour un concours, et je veux absolument le gagner tavu ! ;-; (et si je gagne....bien Lorelei en speedpaint fait par KHRmemories sur youtube avec au moins 40 000 vues ? *-* )...je bosserai sur tes trucs après le 22, je suis sincèrement désolée ! ;-; et pour la chanson, je la connais déjà, et j'adore ! Shindehai a fait un très bon boulot ! franchement pour les paroles osef, elle sont bien, je dirais même elle sont trop sérieuses pour One Punch Man ! xD (tu devrais lire ce manga, délire total !!) .:Ry.Ma:. (discussion) juillet 19, 2015 à 11:36 (UTC) 1/4 - je t'en prie ! ^^ 3 - ouais ^^ heureusement que t'ai pas déçue ;-; OUAIS JE FONCE ! mais vazy lis le tu passe à coté d'un truc là ! xDDDDDDDDDD tu connais "Unravel" ? (tu sais, l'opening overrated de Tokyo Ghoul ^^) je suis en train d'en faire un arrangement ! ^^ (pour l'instant c'est nul ._.) .:Ry.Ma:. (discussion) juillet 19, 2015 à 12:23 (UTC) pour le premier dessin : problème de proportion avec le crane, pas assez de boulot sur l'éclairage...mais ça reste correct ^^ deuxième : ah celui-là j'aime bien ! et franchement t'as pas exagéré sur les effets, c'est très bien ! ^^ Merci pour l'encouragement ! ^^ .:Ry.Ma:. (discussion) juillet 20, 2015 à 00:08 (UTC) Coucou ! Merci c'est trop mignon ^^ T'inquiète pas c'est pas merdique ! ^^ Et puis c'est l'intention qui compte :) Merci pour tes dessins, le premier je l'avais déjà vu je m'en souviens, le dessin de Denko qui repose sa tête sur ses mains est superbe, le 1er akumuxdenko, les expressions des persos m'ont fait rire XD J'adore le dernier dessin surtout il est trop mimi (je l'ai enregistré *v*) Voilà merci merci merci :D Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée de requête pour l'instant mais toi aussi surtout n'hésite pas à m'en demander (je bosse sur Denko et Hazuki plus grands en ce moment ^^) Et et aussi putain ! x) pour mon anniv j'ai eu un ordi je suis trop contente j'ai plus à aller sur le vieil ordi qui te fout des décharges quand tu le branche, qui chauffe comme pas possible et où l'écran se déboite (si si je t'assure il marchait XDDDDDD) OSF mais bon XDDD Donc je pourrais me co plus souvent :) Et j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, depuis plusieurs mois je consulte une psy qui m'aide à gérer mes crises d'angoisses et ça va beaucoup mieux ! ^^ Ca fait un mois et demi que j'en ai pas fait :) OSF aussi mais je voulais le dire quand même XD Voilà bisous et merci encore pour ton message ! ^^ Kiruaruka (discussion) juillet 20, 2015 à 10:58 (UTC) Oui Hazu-chan plus grand :D Par contre je bug avec ses cheveux un truc de malade, ça m'énerve ! XDDD (pourquoi j'ai choisi qu'il aurait les cheveux BOUCLES putain de crotte de chien de merdeuuuhhh) <----- pétage de plomb et dépression combinée sur les cheveux bouclés (même en dessin ça fait ch*** des cheveux comme ça XDDD Non ça sent pas le vécu.... non je n'ai pas les cheveux bouclés.... Non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles *déprime encore plus* Je ferais Moriki aussi mais il change pas trop donc bon XD Misa-chan ? Shino-chan et Mori-chan qui jouent aux jeux vidéos ? Okay ca marche ^^ Ah bon ? oui y a des périodes comme ça XD Hihi merci ! <3 Moi aussi je suis contente (j'en ai tellement bavé !!! ^^') Ouep biz à plus sur le tchat ou par message ! Kiruaruka (discussion) juillet 20, 2015 à 13:57 (UTC) Salut ! j'ai fait plusieurs dessins pour le fameux concours, et j'en ai terminé un :) c'est le plus nul des autres ;-; look http://www.hapshack.com/images/9Fva.jpg ps- c'est la première fois que je dessine un décor putain ._. .:Ry.Ma:. (discussion) juillet 21, 2015 à 19:59 (UTC) wesh tu crois ? Ouais c'est la première fois... Merci ! c'est tellement carré parce que je peux pas faire de lignes courbées sous photoshop putain !!! ;_; (putain mais totalement ! 0_0) La jambe gauche...pour tout te dire j'en sais rien, je trouve ça plutôt correct (surtout quand c'était au stade de lineart, après le shading c'est chelou) et j'ai assez du mal à prendre du recul au sujet de mes dessins... MERCI BEAUCOUP !!! T-T et merci pour ton soutien, j'étais sur le point d'abondonner à cause de la difficulté... ( et surtout à cause des crampes à la main ! :D //SHOT) je te laisse~ <3 *va terminer le reste* .:Ry.Ma:. (discussion) juillet 21, 2015 à 23:55 (UTC) Salut ! tu m'as demandé un dessin de MiyukixSharnalk si je me souviens bien ^^ bon j'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire, donc...tu le veux comment ? ^-^ .:Ry.Ma:. (discussion) juillet 23, 2015 à 11:59 (UTC) j'ai toujours pas d'idée mais merci beaucoup pour l'effort ! ^^ .:Ry.Ma:. (discussion) juillet 23, 2015 à 13:57 (UTC) Je testais Scuse je testais qque chose :) Profil Think D. Solucer Discussion juillet 30, 2015 à 15:47 (UTC) Hehe Coucou ! Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Du coup pour cette relation Moriki x Shinobu ça se passe comment à l'avenir ? :3 Euuhhhhh tu voudrais que je dessines Anju c'est ça la question ? :p Ok ça marche ^^ Mais en fait j'ai essayé de mettre les dessins que j'avais fait dans mes tableaux de personnages (je sais pas comment appeler ça XDDDD) mais ça n'a pas marché TT Enfin bref ce n'est pas garve je te montrerais Anju quand je l'aurais finie mais en ce moemnt je suis pas très motivée pour dessiner va savoir pk ^^' XDDDD Ah d'ailleurs aujourd'hui ça fait pille un an que je me suis inscrite sur le wiki ça passe vite ! *tintintin musique nostalgique* Et comme ça se fête je voulais toutes vous remercier pour cette première année passée à vos côtés. J'ai fais des rencontres formidables, je ne vous oublierais jamais les filles merci pour tout :') <3 BIG BISOUS ET CHAMPAAAAAAAGNE !!!! ^^ Kiruaruka (discussion) août 1, 2015 à 18:55 (UTC) Ah euh... eh bien merci c'est super gentil !!O///O Tu vas me dire j'ai eu le temps de bosser un peu ma technique pendant le temps ou je ne suis pas venue sur le wikia ^^' en tout cas merci ca me va droit au coeur et j'espère aussi qu'on se reparlera bientôt :D <3 Ah avant que j'oublie, je nous ai dessinées toutes les 4 avec des petites marionnettes de nos persos j'ai vu un fanart sur internet et je trouvais ça mimi ^^ bref voilà je sais pas si c'est très réaliste par contre >.< http://hpics.li/c8cfdd6 Kiruaruka (discussion) août 13, 2015 à 18:31 (UTC) Coucou dsl j'ai eu un bug de wifi ^^' Euh j'aurais du mal à aller sur tchat parce que j'ai un temps sur l'ordi réglementé... TT (les joies des vacs en famille XDDD) . Mais quand je reviendrais la dernière semaine d'aout je pourrais y aller :) Merci beaucoup ^^ Humm... Oui je me suis un peu plantée pour Jolsma et aussi pour la taille de Darky (elle est plus grande que moi !!!! :O). Pour les dialogues c'est vrai que j'ai essyé de nous représenter comme si on était dans la vraie vie, genre Jojo qui abuse de sa grandeur supreme XDD moi ironique, et qui arrêtons pas de nous taquiner, darky qui nous demande de nous calmer et toi qui fait la Suisse, la neutralité quoi qu'il arrive XDDDD Oui enfin bon tu peux pas sortir cette phrase dans toutes les situations attends t'imagine la scène XDDD : Darky : Euhhhh Kooogers ? O.O Koogers : Hum ? Darky : Je crois que Jolsma est en train de tuer Ruru O.O Koogers : ... Darky : *secoue Koogers par les épaules* MAIS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !!! :O Ruru : Je souffre... TT Jolsma : *en mode ninja qui est assise sur le dos de Ruru et qui tient ses jambes et ses bras* Je t'avais prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas que tu manges la dernière part de gâteau (wth) Je vais t'évisserer, pendre tes intestins pour en faire des guirlandes pour décorer ma chambre ^.^ Ruru : Naaaooooooonnn a l'aiiiiiiiideeeee !! TT Darky : *prend peur* Koogers : ... Je suis témoin pas complice :) Darky : *tombe à la renverse* Ruru : *meurt* Voila c'était le récit de ma mort à cause d'une malheureuse part de gateau XDDDDD Nan j'exagère mais bon XD Euhhh oui je suis rousse mais fin la je me suis faite comme en été parce qu'en hiver je suis chatain-roux plutot :p Je crois que c'est à cause du soleil que je suis rousse en été XDDD Okay ca marche :) tiens d'ailleurs j'ai fais Anju, Itsuo et Chiaki adulte par contre je sais qu'il y a un léger bug avec une des épaules d'Anju XDDD http://hpics.li/b379c03 http://hpics.li/4a5e3bc http://hpics.li/234796a Voila :D Bye ! <3Kiruaruka (discussion) août 16, 2015 à 17:44 (UTC) Tu oserais m'enterrer ??? TT Onion1 Oui c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis ^^' Ca m'enerve je fais Keiko elle ressemble à Minara, je fais Chiaki il ressemble à Akumu et je fais Anju elle ressemble à Yume...TT snif (mais je fais pas exprès je ne copie pas je le juuuure ! TT) Merci en tout cas ^^ bye ! Kiruaruka (discussion) août 20, 2015 à 19:50 (UTC) De retour ! Hey comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps ! :D Bon je suis désolée si j'ai un peu disparu de la circulation avec la rentrée tout ça ^^' J'ai vu ton dessin d'Hazuki, c'est pas mal après si tu permets je trouve que le cou est un peu trop fin sinon rien à redire :) Bye ! <3 Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 18, 2015 à 16:23 (UTC) Désolée du retard ^^ J'étais essoufflée,j'en pouvais plus,j'ai passé plus d' 1 heure à biduler mon ordi pour enregistrer,donc bon,à la fin,j'étais en sueur °^° Les refrains,j'ai trouvé le bon ton ce matin,en le chantant XD . Et,comme je l'ai déjà dit,cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté ^^" . Ben,si tu as une autre idée de chanson,ou tu veux que je chantes quelque chose,dis le moi XD ! Jolsma octobre 12, 2015 à 18:29 (UTC) Désolée du retard ^^ J'étais essoufflée,j'en pouvais plus,j'ai passé plus d' 1 heure à biduler mon ordi pour enregistrer,donc bon,à la fin,j'étais en sueur °^° Les refrains,j'ai trouvé le bon ton ce matin,en le chantant XD . Et,comme je l'ai déjà dit,cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté ^^" . Ben,si tu as une autre idée de chanson,ou tu veux que je chantes quelque chose,dis le moi XD ! Jolsma octobre 12, 2015 à 18:29 (UTC) mouais,mais bon XD ! Quelle chanson en particulier ^^" ? Jolsma octobre 14, 2015 à 15:10 (UTC) la toute première x) ? Jolsma octobre 14, 2015 à 16:18 (UTC) Ok,je vais le faire pendant les vacances ^^ (ça fait longtemps,je buguais sur un endroit,un moment XD ...) Jolsma octobre 15, 2015 à 18:38 (UTC) Ouii Salut, ouii :D Mais je vois que Jolsma, Damien ect ont disparu de la conv HxH non? :o Kreaz (discussion) octobre 19, 2015 à 19:24 (UTC) Moi ça va merci, ah oui je vois :o je cherchais Damien moi je revenais de temps en temps de la chat mais il n'y avait jamais personne, tu sais pas comment je peux lui parler? (ou son wiki) ^^ c'est dommage que les autres ne viennent plusKreaz (discussion) octobre 19, 2015 à 19:36 (UTC) Oui c'est vraiment dommage c'était sympas Kreaz (discussion) octobre 19, 2015 à 20:21 (UTC) Ohhhhhhh merci c'est super vraiment !!! *q* <3 Au départ j'avais pas compris que le personnage en grand au centre c'était moi, je croyais que c'était Denko XDDDDD ---> Grosse boloss x') Dren est cool aussi j'aime bien la colo ;) Ouais j'arrive toujours pas à me connecter c'est la super hypra méga m**** !!! TT.TT *casse tout autour d'elle et pleure dans son coin* Ca me saoule parce que je disais justement que comme c'était les vacances on aurait pu se reparler sur le tchat et puis... Bah non o.o *enrage, se cogne la tete contre les murs et repars bouder dans son coin* Enfin bref je vais trouver une solution et positiver :) Ah d'ailleurs je vais peut-être modifier une partie du passé d'Hanako et en faire un One-shot parce que j'ai eu une illumination l'autre jour pendant mon cours de maths (on voit la meuf qui bosse en cours XDD). En fait au lieu qu'Akimi meurt par accident, je pensais que les jumelles auraient été capturées par un mec qui s'amusait à faire des expériences sur elles et les gardait enfermées dans un hopital psychiatrique. Un jour, Akimi et Hanako ont essayé de s'enfuir grace aux capacités de nen d'Akimi mais Akimi s'est fait descendre et Hanako a réussi à s'échapper T.T Après avoir erré pendant plusieurs semaines, Hanako est retournée à l'Etoile Filante mais son père ne s'y trouvait plus. Croyant qu'elle avait été abandonnée par son père, elle a continué à vivre à l'Etoile Filante mais elle inspirait la peur de ses habitants en parlant toute seule et tout le monde la prenait pour une folle. Après, en quittant les montagnes de détritus où elle avait grandit, elle a rencontré Luna puis Miyuki et a entendu parler de la Brigade Fantome. Personne ne le sait mais son véritable but est de venger sa soeur... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? C'était mieux avant ou je teste comme ça ? :) KIRUARUKA Bonne fête Salut Koogers, o/ Bon, j'aurais voulu te faire un dessin (comme Darky), maaaaiiiss tu sais que ces derniers temps je dessine pas mal juste des poneys (et je ne pense pas que tu veux ça comme dessin de cadeaux de fêtes -.-) et je n'avais pas d'idée de toute manière (je suis désolé T-T), alors la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est...... BONNE FÊTE, KOOGERS!!!!!!!! (J'espère que c'est pas trop grave, mais je crois que tu vas lire ce message le lendemain de ta fête ._.) (Ah oui, aussi je m'escuse si je fait des fautes T-T) Angel of wolf (discussion) octobre 28, 2015 à 00:01 (UTC) Un titre ne servirait à rien... Koogers, JE T'ADORE ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ton message et tes critiques m'ont fait plaisir !! En lisant ton commentaire, mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite, mon sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus...et là, KARLA MARINA en lettres majuscule. Je me lève, je bondis dans tous les sens en balançant mes bras n'importe comment, j'essaie de me calmer alors je me rassoit et je lis le reste du message...non, c'est trop ! Je dandine, je rigole, je souris, je suis heureuse ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant cette femme, que tu aimes mon style de dessin (je sais pas si je suis vraiment entre le manga et le réalisme, peut être...parce qu'en fait j'essaie de varier un max les formes, les styles etc pour avoir à chaque fois quelqu'un de différent =D !), mon coloriage, que tu m'aimes moi malgré/avec mes folies ! En parlant de ça, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais être sérieuse quand il le faut, et si jamais je déborde, n'hésite pas à me le dire ^^ ! Je te souhaite une bonne année 2016, et je te remercie encore !! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) janvier 1, 2016 à 22:33 (UTC) Merci ! (encore XD) Moi aussi je suis contente que ce que j'ai dit parce que tu m'as fait plaisir t'ai fait plaisir ! (tchaa...j'ai mis longtemps à trouver cette phrase èé) Je suis sûre que tes chibis doivent être ultra kawaii !! Et puis, pour les scènes sanglantes, ça doit faire juste méga-psychopate XD ! Mise en situation : ''*One day, in teletubbie land* ''Poo : ''Oh ooooh, j'ai tué Tinkie Winkie, hihihihi ! ''Tinkie Winkie : ''Ooooooh poo m'a tuééééé, hahaha !! ''Les deux ensemble : ''hihihihihihihahahahahhohohohuhuhuhu !! Je ne crois pas que tes chibis aient des airs de télétubbies, mais bon XD ! J'ai envie de kawaii, j'pourrai les voir ? (tes dessins...pas les télétubbies XD) Merci de me dire ce que tu penses de moi ! Et c'est vrai qu'en regardant mes plus vieux messages, WTF je te sors du Patrick Sébastien puis je te parles de petits pois OO" ! Je crois que je suis un peu moins débile qu'avant maintenant...enfin je l'espère ! Non, merci à TOI ! Bises ;) ! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) janvier 2, 2016 à 19:59 (UTC) DeviantArt et....avion et tortue ? Don't worry bro :D ! C'est pas grave ! Chez moi c'est pareil x) ! Si tu veux me parler par message sur mon tel, attend-toi rarement à une réponse (la légende du mode avion et de la fille qui, pour pas avoir d'ondes téléphoniques néfastes dans la tête, l'activait sans cesse...mythe, ou réalité ?) I saw your DeviantArt... MAGNIFIQUE !! J'adore comment tu fais les cheveux ! Les visages de tes persos sont tellement expressifs ! Tu penses à nos amis les anglais ! Tu colories, mais, hum !!! C'est un truc de dingue j'aime, j'aime, J'AIME !!! Je vois pas pourquoi les gens s'en plaignent, au contraire, il devraient s'en réjouir ! J'aime la vérité :) ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais tes dessins nom d'une tortue enragée qui se fait caresser par le bec d'un pélican tenant du sel à la main gauche et du poivre à la main droite mais qui ne sait pas que la tortue a un bac pro catch ? LOVE JUST LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE !!! Continues comme ça ;D !!! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) janvier 21, 2016 à 20:26 (UTC) *Arrive sur une licorne galopant sur un arc-en-ciel en jouant un air de flamenco* Heyyyyyy ! :D Bien alors j'ai pas mal de temps à rattraper à ce que je vois et je suis désolée d'être partie aussi longtemps ^^' Ohhhh toi aussi tu m'as manqué !!! Bah écoute ca va, en ce moment je suis en période de révision pour le bac blanc (wouhou !) et toi ? :) Merci c'est gentil ! :) d'ailleurs j'ai fait de nouveaux dessins de mes persos qu'il faut que je retrouve car c'est le bordel dans ma chambre x) Je te les montrerais et toi aussi tu me montreras les tiens obligé ! :P Tschüss ! *repart sur sa licorne* Kiruaruka (discussion) février 27, 2016 à 11:29 (UTC) Va sur deviantart ^^" Jolsma J'étais sur le tchat personne n'était là *tristesse*... Tant pis, une prochaine fois peut-être TT Tu me manques beaucoup, ainsi que Jolsma et Darky et tous les autres :/ D'ailleurs, changement complet de sujet mais bon pg x) je tiens à te dire que je trouve ta nouvelle photo de profil trop mimi :3 N'empêche à chaque fois que je me connecte ou que je regarde vos profils sur Devianart, ca me choque de voir à quel point chacune de nous s'est amélioréé en dessin au fil des années (bah oui ca va faire 2 ans qu'on se parle, c'est fou :') ). Quand je revois nos dessins au début, ça me rend un peu nostalgique de voir à quel point on évolue, on apprend à développer notre propre style, on progresse et on grandit/vieillit aussi... On s'est jamais vues en vrai, on ne se parle que sur internet mais pourtant, on sent tout ça dans nos dessins je trouve.. Ouais je sais, peut-être que je pars loin mais chai pas moi ça me rend toute chose x) C'est vraiment triste qu'on se perde "de vue" comme ça :'( Faudrait que je pense à me faire un compte Devianart moi aussi *pense* comme ça on pourrait parler plus souvent :) Bon bah à la prochaine alors, salut ! :) <3 Kiruaruka (discussion) avril 14, 2016 à 20:56 (UTC) Désolé si des fois y a des transitions chelous dans mon message parce que tu m'as raconté tellement de choses que j'ai peur d'oublier de répondre à tout ! x) Haha t'inquiètes moi aussi je viens presque plus ^^' Bah ouais je me disais la même chose quand je me suis co la dernière fois, y a plus d'administrateurs c'est chaud patate ! Oui c'est vrai que je suis un peu occupée ces temps-çi mais ça va j'ai du temps libre quand même x) Ah oui c'est vrai t'as le brevet ! Ca va t'es confiante ? Attention, accumulations de transitions qui n'ont aucun sens 1 x) : Ouais moi aussi j'ai un peu lâché HxH et c'est limite si je dessine encore mes persos... Bah écoute si tu reviens, je reviens ! Eh oui et le BAC aussi ^^' Oui ca va et toi ? Merci pour le lien, elle dessine vraiment bien ! *-* Oui j'avoue je vous espionne de temps à autre *sourire sadique et inquiétant* Non je plaisante je vais te faire peur après x) c'est juste que la dernière fois, tu m'as mis un lien avec un dessin que tu m'avais fait et j'en ai profité pour regarder vos dessins :3 Transition 2 x) : Eh oui, eh oui ca passe vite ! Je ne sais pas si je me suis beaucoup améliorée, c'est compliqué de le dire quand tu regardes tes prores dessins donc tu me diras x) Et une 3eme ! x) : C'est vrai vous vous êtes déjà rencontrée ? Mais c'est génial !!!!!! *o* Oui pas de problème, normalement une certaine léa rousse t'a demandée sur facebook :D Bah écoute, une fois que tu m'auras acceptée je te donne mon numéro ;) Bah oui, c'est dommage ! C'est pour ça que je suis revenue pour voir si vous étiez encore là, parce que sinon on a plus trop de moyen de se reparler :/ Salut Koogers ! (accepte-moi vite sur FB !!!! :p <3) PS: Oh merci j'adore, on le reconnait bien en plus ! *o* Tu vois, tu dessinais déjà très bien et je trouve que tes dessins sont encore plus beaux et expressifs qu'avant ! :3 Haha oui je reconnais bien là son style ! x) On dirait pas vraiment des persos de manga, plus des persos réalistes je trouve mais j'aime beaucoup c'est hyper coloré et si on reconnait quand même Hazuki ! ;) Nan vraiment j'adore ! *o* Kiruaruka (discussion) avril 24, 2016 à 16:03 (UTC) T'es membre des zodiack ?! Hmmm... Je dirai , 95 points . Intéressant!Nighthunter99 (discussion) octobre 31, 2016 à 20:49 (UTC) ça faisait longtemps !! Koogers...tu peux pas savoir comment ton petit message m'a fait plaisir ! Je pensais être une oubliée ici, une inscrite mais qui ne contribue plus au site (et j'en suis désolée d'ailleurs) et dont plus personne ne parle, alors ça m'a fait plaisir que tu ais pensé à moi ♥ ! Je te souhaite à toi aussi une bonne année 2017 ! De la joie, de la santé, de la chance et de la réussite pour toi et pour tous ceux que tu aimes ! J'espère que t'auras passé de bonnes fêtes ! Ne t'en fait pas, je continue toujours de dessiner...sur mes cours...oué jeu sé jeu feuque leuh sisse thème étouétou t'voix... Plus sérieusement, oui je continue de dessiner XD ! Mais grâce à Noël, je vais pouvoir franchir une étape importante : Je vais pouvoir me mettre au dessin numérique...car j'ai reçu une PUTAIN de tablette graphique XD !!! C'est la joie ! Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? J'espère que tout va bien ! GROS BESOS BAVEUX SUR LA FESSE GAUCHE ♥ ( ceci n'est pas à prendre au premier degré...je dis ça au cas où XD) Tchouss ! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) janvier 1, 2017 à 21:05 (UTC)